


Забыл, что значит счастье

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ligur Lives (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Армагеддон означал вечную жизнь для победившей стороны, все это понимали и надеялись на свою армию. Хастур, правда, был не уверен, что в случае победы сможет выдержать еще хоть день без того, кто был ему дороже всех





	Забыл, что значит счастье

Накануне предстоящего Армагеддона все жители Ада были в возбужденно-радостном предвкушении Финальной Битвы с главным врагом. Ажиотаж стоял чудовищный, демоны разных уровней скакали по коридорам, не стесняясь тех, кто старше, и тем более не замечая тех, кто младше. Некоторые имели все шансы не дожить до важного события, оказавшись затоптанными собственными собратьями. Особо смелые представители, не боявшиеся гнева Вельзевула, а может и самого Хозяина, втайне делали ставки. Хастуру тоже предлагали, но он молча прошел мимо, даже не удостоив вниманием возмущенно зашипевших вслед бесов. Он не разделял общего настроения и не сильно ждал великого события. Скорее, он был просто не против.

Вообще, с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Лигура живым, он в принципе предпочитал придерживаться такой позиции. Активное вовлечение во что-то означало бы проявление эмоций, а Хастур не хотел лишний раз переживать, поэтому благоразумно держался на расстоянии от подобных мероприятий. Рана в сердце еще была свежа, а когда он закрывал глаза, то все еще видел, как наяву, медленно превращающегося в ничто Лигура. Хастур просто боялся, что однажды вся та боль, что копилась с того дня, прорвется наружу и уничтожит, и Ад со всеми его бесами, и его самого.

Чем ближе был день Битвы, тем активнее становилась жизнь в Аду. Привычный хаос стал еще более бесконтрольным, хотя, казалось, это невозможно. Армагеддон означал вечную жизнь для победившей стороны, все это понимали и надеялись на свою армию. Хастур, правда, был не уверен, что в случае победы сможет выдержать еще хоть день без того, кто был ему дороже всех.

Стоять за плечом Вельзевула без кого-то, кто всегда понимал его, Хастура, мысли по одному лишь взгляду, было очень одиноко. А таиться с кем-то другим, выискивая новые грешные души, Хастур посчитал возмутительным.

Он уже просто плыл по течению, надеясь, что если Битва закончится победой Ада, то на развалинах Рая останется хотя бы чашка святой воды, чтобы он мог в ней утопиться.

Как бы Хастур не убеждал себя, что ему все равно, когда наступил день и час Армагеддона, его все же била мелкая дрожь. Несмотря на путаницу с мальчиками, антихрист нашелся сам и даже появился на месте Начала. Все демоны разом затаили дыхание, никогда в Аду ещё не было так тихо. В воздухе витало напряженное ожидание сигнала о начале наступления. Даже Хастур задержал дыхание, заразившись всеобщим настроением.

Он понял, что что-то не так, когда Вельзевул вдруг среди этой тишины выругался и поднялся на поверхность. По рядам пробежался взволнованный шепот, демоны переглянулись. Вельзевул вернулся через несколько минут, на его лице было написано яростное недовольство, даже его мухи, казалось, жужжали злее обычного. По всей видимости Плану было не суждено осуществиться. Земля вдруг задрожала и разверзлась, Хастур упал на колено рядом со склонившим перед Сатаной голову Вельзевулом. Что было на поверхности он не знал, но, кажется, Конец отменился сам собой, потому что Хозяин Ада, пробыв на поверхности меньше десяти минут, с ревом вернулся под землю, оставив всех обитателей преисподней в недоумении. Вельзевул зарычал и раздраженно вышел из зала, приказав армии разойтись.

Хастур остался стоять на коленях, не веря тому, что произошло. Он все же позволил вовлечь себя в общий процесс переживания. Впервые за несколько тысяч лет он почувствовал, как его глаза намокли от слез.

Сначала сложно было поверить, что Ад заживет своей прежней жизнью, словно и не было всей той подготовки и беготни. Однако, демоны и бесы удивительно быстро вернулись к выполнению своих обязанностей. Вероятно, немалую роль тут сыграло скверное настроение Вельзевула, который после случившегося угрожал искупать в святой воде каждого, кто посмеет ему возразить. Хастур еле сдерживался. Попасть под горячую руку сейчас хотелось сильнее, чем стоять в стороне, но что-то ему подсказывало, что по большей части угроза существовала лишь на словах. Никто из демонов не держал у себя столь смертоносного оружия, а терпеть ангелов в коридорах преисподней было возможно только в особых случаях. Потому Хастур продолжал молча страдать, наблюдая из-за плеча Вельзевула испуганных подчиненных, которые, боясь лишний раз пискнуть, носились у трона, докладывая о выполнении поручений.

— Кстати, князь Хастур, — вдруг сказал Вельзевул, оборачиваясь себе за плечо, — что-то я не вижу твоего напарника.

Хастур вздрогнул и бросил быстрый взгляд на пустое место подле себя. Он не знал, что ему, несмотря на все возражения, выделили кого-то в напарники. Он искренне считал, что это место мог занять только Лигур. Вельзевул никак не прокомментировал его замешательство, а лишь со скучающим видом повернулся обратно, оставив Хастура без ответов на невысказанные вопросы. Странная надежда зародилась в его душе, но Хастур сжал посильнее зубы, усилием воли подавляя еще один приступ чувствительности. Он убеждал себя, что кого бы ни назначили на место позади трона, он долго там не задержится, Хастур покажет этому бесу, что значит гнев великого князя Ада.

Пока он стоял, сжимая руки в кулаки и стараясь совладать с чувствами, на его плечо уверенно легла чья-то рука. Хастур резко обернулся, от возмущения готовый порвать в клочья любого, кто посмел нарушить его личное пространство, но все мысли вдруг улетучились. Он застыл, не в силах пошевелиться, и слыша только свое почему-то сильно бьющееся сердце.

— Лигур, — прошептал он, кажется, даже без звука, одними губами, — но как?

Очередной вопрос остался без ответа, но это было не важно. Хастур забыл как дышать, когда его сжали в крепких объятиях. Глаза вновь заволокло слезами, он крепко сжал в ответ Лигура, который сейчас каким-то невероятным образом и правда был здесь.

— Я так скучал, — сам от себя не ожидая, вслух сказал Хастур, когда его отпустили. Видимо, и правда много всего накопилось.

— А я рад что вернулся, — ответил Лигур, с улыбкой глядя ему в глаза.

От этого взгляда Хастур наконец почувствовал, как на душе становится очень легко, словно вдруг спали оковы. Он больше не желал, ни смерти, ни забвения. Он даже улыбался в ответ, и не важно, как он сейчас выглядел в глазах других обитателей Ада, да пусть даже самого Вельзевула, который, кажется, все знал.

Хастур давно забыл, что значит — ощущать счастье, но наверное, теперь он вспомнил.


End file.
